


Neighbors and New Friends

by Chadwicks



Series: Lame Modern AU [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Apartment AU, F/M, I'm Sorry, Much Like Twil, i suck, lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chadwicks/pseuds/Chadwicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Elsword fic, I really like Rena and Raven though. Big ass spider prompt. :D Apartment AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighbors and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much like Twilly I did an apartment AU thank. First try with writing for Raven, Lighty says I need to do it better. I love Elsword and now it is my life. Rena and Raven make me happy. :)

Rena could normally take care of herself. She was a single woman who lived alone in an apartment complex in the Capital city of Hamel. She didn't usually need help with the spiders in her bathroom, as they weren't exactly rare. However, the one that had taken up residence in her sink was the biggest damn spider she had ever seen. She swore it was plotting against her.

If she went to Ara or Chung, or any of their friends really, they would tease her mercilessly. Plus it was almost three in the morning. She knew her neighbors probably wouldn't appreciate being woken up at this hour, but she was cute and had cleavage. Certainly one of them would help her out.

Rena started out with the apartment next door to hers, remembering too late who lived there. The man who lived next door was scary. He had a scar on his cheek, an angry face and a height advantage. He looked really disheveled when he saw her. He raised an eyebrow.

"… It's three in the morning. Who are you?" He asked, moving his hair away from his right eye. His hair was almost as long hers. He had a streak of red in it, on the right side. Funny the things you notice when you’re nervous.

"M-my name's Rena," She mentally cursed herself for that stutter. He leaned against the doorway. It was completely dark in his apartment. She had woken him up, oh great a large man who looked like he had seen his fair share of fights had woken up to her at his door.

"And why are you at my door at the buttcrack of dawn?" He quirked the slightest smile. She laughed hesitantly as the color rushed to her cheeks, and she felt her pointy ears twitch.

"Well, uh. There's a big ass spider in my bathroom, and I… Look, it's a huge ass spider. Could you, uh, kill it for me?" Rena mentally smacked herself in the face. This was a complete stranger, even if he was her neighbor. She rubbed the back of her neck, looking at the carpet of the hallway.

Her neighbor laughed. It was a deep throaty laugh. Eyes wide, Rena looked back up at him.

"Okay," he chuckled, "sure I'll help you. My name's Raven by the way." He smiled briefly and stuck out his hand, and she gladly took it.

"I live right next door." She smiled at him and let go of his hand. Her ears twitched again. She turned quickly, missing the blush that now stained Raven's face. He rubbed his neck.

"Aish. This is why I don't answer my door at night." He pushed away from the door and followed her.

Rena's living room was quite cozy. It felt warm and he could smell tea brewing. Raven realized he forgot to get his prosthetic arm before going to help out Rena--a point she helpfully stated a second later.

"You only have one arm." She stated in disbelief. He nodded.

"Normally I have another, but I don't sleep in my prosthetic."

"Oh, yeah I see that being a thing." She replied awkwardly.

"How come a spider made you go looking in this apartment building for someone to kill it for you, and you didn't even think anyone here would be a creeper or, you know, anything bad ever? This is Hamel, hell, they could've been a rapist." Rena puffed out her cheeks, turning slightly red in anger.

"Though you aren't any of those are you? I could kick your ass up and out of here faster than you can say ‘fight me.’" She glared, cheeks still puffed. Raven moved toward her bathroom.  
“Hey! How do you know where my bathroom is?” she demanded. 

“I live in the same apartment complex as you; they’re all pretty much the same.” He said over his shoulder. Rena glared at his back.

Raven opened the door and almost immediately closed it again. 

"Well?" Rena asked expectantly. Raven grimaced at her.

"Well, you weren’t kidding about the whole ‘giant’ thing. You sure that’s not a cat?”

“Told you; are you going to kill it or what?” Rena grinned.

"Let me go get my arm."

…

Rena waited patiently outside the bathroom door. She jumped when a loud bang came from inside, but a couple seconds later Raven walked out with a mass of dead spider in his prosthetic hand.

"Ewewewew! Why would you bring it out here?!" She shouted, backing up against the wall. He rolled his eyes.

"So I could throw it away. Though…" He brought it closer to her. She danced away, her ears trying to stand straight up.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" She ran behind her couch, crouching until all Raven could see were her eyes. He smirked. She glared at him. "Just throw it away, asshole."

"Ouch," he deadpanned. She watched him dump it into the garbage. Rena shivered and stood up, still glaring at him. "Oh come on that was funny. Though, now I must bid you good night." Raven said glancing at his watch.

"Tch. If I ever have any more giant spiders I will make sure to call you." Rena let him out.

After closing the door she took a seat on her well-loved couch. Rena took a moment to reflect on how weird that encounter was. Meeting the scary man from the apartment next door was interesting, and he chose to help her out with her spider problem instead of shut the door in her face. Plus, he turned out not to be all that unfriendly after all. So, all in all, she considered tonight a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to Lighthawke for editing and all the help. :D Props to Twilighthawke for inspiration. Lighty takes my ranting so more props to her and her awesomeness.


	2. Coffee is Kind of Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When coffee is spilled and Rena's ears turn red. This chapter was a pain in the ass to edit. Lighty had to go through it three times, and hen my mother had to go through it. T-T

It was not Rena’s day, or maybe even week. It had started with the giant spider in her bathroom and then to her friends getting into arguments, almost as bad as Elsword and Aisha fights, only with the two gentlest people she knew. She still had to go and teach her students, which was a nightmare with Add always trying to one-up Eve. She suspected there was something there that Add denied, but he was competitive for a reason. He even sat next to Eve just so he could keep up on his “one-upping.” Right now all she needed was a break, something to keep her from either collapsing or killing someone. She went to go get some coffee.

“Ara, I need something calming and punch-you-in-the-face strong,” she ordered at the counter. Ara grinned.

“Sure thing hun, anything you want to talk about? I know Chung and I are putting all this stuff on you,” she said, making the order. “We put things on you, and we just don’t see until later what a strain it is.” Ara looked concerned as she handed her the drink.

“It’s fine, Ara, I’m just kind of distracted, and trying not to kill any of my students. I’ll take this to sit down.” She smiled and handed Ara the money for it.

“Alrighty Rena. I’ll try to lighten your load, like we should do for everyone.” Ara smiled at her as she walked away.

Truth was, the arguments were not the only thing on Rena’s mind. She had told Ara about the encounter with Raven when she got her morning coffee, making her squeal like a tween girl. Ara was convinced that it was true love. All of these things had her almost completely oblivious to everything but her own thoughts. She had moved away from the counter when she ran straight into a man who felt like a brick wall, spilling her coffee all over his shirt

“I’m so sorry!” She apologized as she saw who she had run into. “… Raven?” Her face and ears turned bright red in embarrassment. He grimaced at the coffee dripping down his red shirt.

“…Hi.” He glanced at her, giving what could only be described as an almost smile. This time, unlike when she last saw him, his hair was tidy and in a long pony tail.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry, I totally ruined your shirt, let me repay you.” Renapicked up the dropped cup.

“It’s fine. I have an extra shirt in my car,” he said, making to walk away.

“Let me at least buy you some coffee. I just feel bad.” Her ears drooped, and Raven smiled a little half-smile.

“All right, if you insist. Let me go change my shirt.”

“Thank you. What would you like?” He looked at her briefly.

“Café au lait, s’il vous plaît.” He ducked out. She nodded and smiled, going up to the counter to order.

“Café au lait and an espresso with lots of cream, please.” Rena leaned on the counter looking at nothing.

“Hey! Rena, you’re not even going to acknowledge your favorite barista?” A voice from beside her asked. Looking over, her friend Ara stood there smiling.

“Ara!” Rena couldn't resist hugging her friend, causing the woman to squeak. When she let go, Ara smiled and switched which hand held her tray.

“Sooo~” Ara wheedled, waggling her eyebrows, “that guy earlier, that was your neighbor?” Rena groaned.

“I knew telling you was a bad idea!” She rubbed her eyebrows. “His name is Raven, and yes, he’s the one I was talking about.” Ara squealed again, making Rena’s ears droop.

“Rena! This can’t be a coincidence! It must be some kind of message from God that you need someone.” Ara had almost dropped her tray and was now steadying it.

“No, Ara, it’s a sign I need to move away from Hamel and its big-ass spiders. Anyway, I wasn't paying attention so I ran into him, and I got all flustered and now I totally ruined his shirt, I’m so embarrassed my ears are probably bright red and now I just wish I hadn't offered to buy coffee.” She quickly said, turning the same bright red.

“Whoa, whoa. Rena, it’s all right. You are fine. Go sit down I will bring you your order, what was it?” Ara placed her hand on Rena’s shoulder, calming her down slightly.

“Café au lait and an espresso with lots of cream.” Ara nodded and smiled.

“I’ve got it, go calm down.” The barista patted her shoulder before walking away.

Finding a table by the wall, Rena sat. She kept running scenarios of how this would go. She decided the most likely thing to happen was them sitting in an awkward silence as they drank and then “part as unlikely friends.” When he came back she noticed his left arm. It was a very nice prosthetic, probably super expensive. It moved like a normal arm; she only knew it was there because she’d seen it before—or, rather, the space where it hadn’t been.

“Hey.” She almost shot out of her chair she was more paying attention to his arm than to him. He stifled a laugh. “A little jumpy today, are we? Afraid a giant spider is going to jump out at you?” he teased, taking a seat. Rena forgot her embarrassment, giggling.

“Thanks. Just that night was so strange. I’m not the only one who thinks that right? I mean, this doesn’t just happen to you on a daily basis, right?” she asked, watching Ara buzz around. Raven chuckled.

“No, I mean there are some big-ass spiders in Hamel, but I’ve never had some elf ask me to deal with one.” Rena smiled.

“I’ve never really known anyone with a prosthetic limb before. I’m a little curious…” She asked, resting her elbow on the table with her chin in her hand, awkwardly looking at his arm. Jeez, Rena, very tactful.

“Oh, like my arm, huh, yeah. It’s a little strange, I guess. It’s slightly cold when you first put it on.” He hmmed. “Oh, when you first get a prosthetic limb, or something else, it’s hard to put on by yourself. Friends, family, and health staff have to help you put it on. It’s slightly awkward.” He rubbed his arm.

“Really? Wow, that’s interesting. Learn something new every day I guess.” They sat in silence for a moment. Raven ran his hand through his hair.

“God, I must be really bad at first impressions,” Raven nervously laughed. “I’m sorry, Rena. I’m not exactly good at talking to people.” He smiled sadly. Rena smiled.

“Hey, I’m used to carrying conversations, I’m pretty used to it.”

“Really? Why’s that?” he asked as Ara brought their orders, giving her his almost smile.

“Thanks, Ara. I’m a professor at Queen Hamel University. I teach a dead languages class and do some extracurricular activities also.” Rena took a sip of her espresso. Raven raised an eyebrow.

“What kind of activities?” Rena grinned.

“Archery. I teach the students who show up how to use a bow, but since they are college students, I have to be careful with a lot of things--though they are a lot better than high school students. They’re pretty great kids, but one of them is so competitive, I’m afraid he’ll either lose his eye or poke out someone else’s,” Rena exhaled a sigh. “I wish he would just chill.” Raven chuckled.

“I’m sure at least half my teachers said that about me. I personally try to stay away from other people. I work in auto mechanics. I get to work with cars and avoid people.” He drank some of his coffee. Rena smirked. 

“It sounds like you’re hiding away there! You should come to the movie night me and my friends do on Tuesday. You’d probably like my friends; they’re a little strange though.” Raven grimaced.

“I doubt it. We’ll see though.” He paused to look at his watch. “Damn! I have to go, Rena, it was nice to see you again, you know, subtract the whole coffee spilling incident.” He stood up and helped her out of her chair.

“Thanks, I really needed this,” she said, smiling. There was a comfortable silence as they walked out of the Coffee House together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter, as much as the editing was hard. I figgen love writing for Rena. Anyway, I love Eve and Add being competitive.


	3. And Then the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter, I enjoyed this one, mostly because it only took like two hours to edit all four times, well together.

Being a college professor wasn’t exactly exciting, but it seemed that the fact the year was almost over made everyone giddy. Not only had that been a problem, but the fact that the finals were going on as well had everyone’s feathers ruffled and her ears droopy. One day she just had her students take a break; their finals had ended for her class. Basically a free day, over half the students took the time to sleep, even Add. Eve was gone because she had gotten sick, so he had no one to one-up. He lay there like a sad, bored lump.

Aisha, a genius of seventeen years, wasn’t having an easy time either. She complained to Rena one afternoon.

“It’s like they’re trying to get me to pull out all my hair. I mean, I like college students, but they can really get under my skin. I’m CERTAIN they’re making fun of my superior intellect now, probably as a defense to me being awesome. I’m so done with this, please tell me there’ll be alcohol at the movie night tomorrow.” She had grabbed the coffee Rena had offered her gladly.

“I know. They’re just as ready to be done as the teachers are. We have to be patient, but if you want any alcohol, you’ll have to go somewhere that serves minors. I’m not going to let you become an alcoholic.” She popped open the lid of her coffee as she sat down.

“Pfft, fine. Anyway, do you know who can make it already?”

“Mostly Elsword, Elesis, Ara, and you can make it. Chung’s still on the fence; he doesn’t know what’ll happen tomorrow. He said he’d try to make it. I invited my neighbor Raven to join us too, but I don’t think he’ll be coming. He’s not exactly a people person.” Rena counted them off on her fingers.

“Oh? Is he hot?” Aisha looked intrigued.

“Aisha, there is no way in hell you’d have a chance with him. You’re too much of an in-your-face person. He’d probably be weirded out.”

“No way! I bet you just want him all to yourself. You’re probably just afraid he’d fall for me.” She flipped one of her pigtails. Rena almost choked on her coffee.

“Wh-what makes you think th-that?” she coughed. “He is just a friend.” More coughing.

“Whoops, sorry Rena.” Aisha patted her back. “I was just joshing you. Anyway,” She glanced at her watch. “I’ve got a class to get to and so do you. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Rena nodded, waving goodbye.

…

 

Rena was getting ready for her friends to come over when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pants pocket; there was a text from Chung.

‘Hey Rena! I’m going to make it to the party, sorry, didn’t know till last minute. See you l8r?’ Rena smiled; having Chung there would mean that Ara wouldn’t be harassing her about her love-life the entire time.

‘Awesome! Can’t wait to see u here!’

A knock at the door made her look at her clock. It was around an hour before the actual party started. She looked through her peephole to se Elesis standing there. The policewoman was still in her uniform, looking like she had just come from the precinct. Rena opened the door.

“Hey Elesis. What’s up? You look like you just got off the job.”

“Yeah, my house is a little too far away to go home and change and make it on time to the party, and you happen to be around the same size, so…” Elesis looked pleadingly at her.

“Oh! Yeah, sure thing, El. You can take some clothes from my room. First door on the left, when you walk in there is a closet to your right. Take an outfit from there, should be an alright fit.”

“Thank you! Urgh, I’m sorry I didn’t think ahead, my extra work clothes had a… stain on them. You’re a life saver!”  
Rena smiled after her, going and fixing up more food for her guests.

…

“There is no way you were able to make a hip shot at 100 feet away.” Ara was saying as Rena walked back into the room.

“It wasn’t at 100 feet! It was 60 feet away! Jeez Ara, I’m not that much of a crack shot.” Chung was sitting next to her; being a former army sniper, he always had interesting stories to tell. Aisha and Elsword were sitting on the floor, arguing about who was hogging the popcorn.

“Well then, looks as if I missed a good story. Hey guys! I just finished the last batch of cookies, hot fresh snickerdoodles.” Rena leaned on the back of the couch. Everyone cheered, getting up and racing to the counter were the cookies sat as Elesis and Rena watched, their own share of cookies safe in their hands.

“Elsword! There’s no way you can eat eight cookies without getting sick!”

“Ahahah! Just watch me Aisha!”

“Hey Ara, bet I can hit a cookie this size from 50 feet away.”

“No way. A thing this size from that far away it’s a slim chance at best.”

“Please, Ara, I am a marksman, I could make this in my sleep, watch.” Rena’s eyes widened, and she looked at Elesis in panic. They ran into the kitchen together.

“Chung, you shoot that gun in here and I will arrest you myself!” Elesis yelled. Chung and Ara laughed together.

“I told you she would say that!” Elsword laughed along with them.

“What?” Elesis looked really confused. Chung and Ara grinned.

“Chung thought that you’d only threaten to arrest someone if they were disobeying the alcohol rule. I told him that if he tried to use his gun here she’d arrest him for sure.” Elsword grinned at his elder sister, who in turn glared at all of them. She stormed out, leaving them to fight over cookies. Rena followed her.

“Hey, El, you alright?” Elesis sat down with her head in her hands.

“Yeah, just a little stressed. We’ve gotten tips that the Black Crow gang is back up. At least we know that their former leader is not back; he was a pain in the ass of the precinct. Also a criminal just escaped and it’s just… just so very frustrating.” She slumped and Rena rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry. Try and relax, eat a cookie or two. Have fun! That is what this was mostly for, for you and me to not worry about work and take a break. We just… slowly started to bring in our friends.” Rena smiled in the direction of the kitchen.

“Yeah, I guess, it is weird now. I see Elsword more and more. He drops by the precinct to bring me lunch. It’s great to get to know him after all these years I’ve been gone. He’s a sweetie.” Elesis also looked back to the kitchen, where you could still hear laughter.

“Really? Aww, that’s so cute! Eve sometimes brings me an apple or a snack. Plus you can totally see her and Add have feelings for each other, it’s kinda cute.” 

“That makes sense. I mean, he’s always showing off. Remember, it’s almost over, both of them will be done soon. Rena, you’ll be fine, and hey, you can take a break over the summer and not have to deal with anyone but your awesome friends.”

“Things never work out that well ever. I just hope I can make it through this week. Plus you just KNOW Ara will have some crisis.” They laughed, but their respite from their friends’ shenanigans came to a close as a crash came from the kitchen, making them both jump.

“… We better see what that was.” Rena said. Elesis sighed and nodded. Seemed like the night would be full of fun and trouble in equal parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wish I could get to the cuteness. I love this chapter. Comments appreciated, always. :)


	4. Where Things Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very late next chapter. Rena and Raven go grocery shopping and stuff goes wrong.

Friday was always grocery shopping day, at least for Rena. She had time after class to buy the necessities for the next week. It was sort of a blessing to not have a roommate; it meant no one to take up space in her fridge or anywhere else. Extra space was nice; it meant extra rooms for storage.

As she exited her apartment, she heard a now-familiar voice say, “Rena?”

“Afternoon, Raven! What brings you out of your apartment?” She locked her door, turning to him. She hadn’t seen him in a while--he had cut off most of his long hair. Now it came only to the base of his neck.

“Just grocery shopping.”

“Me too…um… I missed doing it this morning, woke up a little late.” She looked around awkwardly and rubbed her ear. “Hamel is kind of dangerous at night…ergh,” _This is not graceful at all. This could have gone better._ “Okay, can you please come with me? It’s just Hamel is full of giant spiders and I need help.” Her face and ears turned bright red. She looked down at the carpet.

“…If you insist.” Her ears perked up ad she smiled at him. He was running his hand through his hair. “Nice haircut, by the way.” She smiled, and they made their way down the stairs and into the lobby.

“Yeah. Still getting used to it. It feels really light and I still haven’t gotten used to the ponytail not…swishing behind me.” He shook his head, ruffling his hair more.

 “No, I get it. I used to have really short hair. I hated it. I like my long hair. You look good with short hair, if you don’t mind me saying.” Rena blushed as did Raven.

“…Thank you.” They walked out of the building in awkward silence. Rena fiddled with her jacket sleeves and Raven rubbed his neck.

 “So…How’s it going this week, aside from your haircut?” Rena asked.

“Slow week, dragged on. Lots of meetings with my boss. He’s so sure that everything he says is right, and makes a point to tell you exactly what to do even though you know how to already.” He ruffled his hair and glared into the distance.

“Yeah, people seem to do that a lot. Not just with cars and motorcycles, but they tend to do that with language too. Arguing like children.”

“Ah, right, you’re a professor of dead languages,…but why?”

Rena stopped and tilted her head at him. After a few steps he turned to her. Her expression was one of amazement. “Rena?”

“No one has ever asked that before.” She just stared at him.

“Huh. Come on, Ears, we have to go before it closes.” He gestured. Rena huffed, but started walking again.

“Ears?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, I like it though. You still haven’t answered, Ears.”

“Fine. You’re totally going to think I’m a nerd for this,” She sighed. “It was when I first saw the word hamadryas. It was in a language/culture book we had to read. In Latin it means dryad, which is one of my ancient ancestors. It enchanted me, so I learned more, and ended up pursuing it, even in college. Now you know that I am a total nerd.” She pushed her hair away from her face.

“Huh. I only have my job because I like working with cars. Also, you take this route every Friday night? That seems a bit dangerous.”

“I don’t normally. I’m usually around here by three to four-thirty. I just had a bit of paperwork and an alarm that didn’t go off, so here I am late. It’s a little more dangerous at night, but you’re scary so I’m sure it’ll be fine--that and you can carry groceries. I might be able to handle myself, but one of these streets is the druggy street.” They laughed, getting a few glances. None of the people around them looked like normal, sane people. They were staring, and watching them like hungry wolves. Raven shushed her by putting his arm behind her waist and urging her forward, growling slightly at them.

He stopped growling but only when they got to the supermarket did his arm drop back to his side.

“Sorry about that, Rena. That’s just an instinct. Why did we go through that neighborhood?”

“Raven, you have no need to say you’re sorry. You are one scary man; you were more helpful than hurtful. I think it was nice of you, plus that neighborhood is the fastest route to the store.”

“Thanks, Ears, though you might want to nix this short cut. One day you could get jumped.”

They shopped around until Rena had gotten all but one thing from her list. She was searching all around the store running from one end to the other. Raven followed her, walking slowly, looking above where she had looked.

“Rena.”

“What?!” she called from the other end of the aisle.

“I found your cupcake wrappers.”

She dashed back to him. He reached up and snagged them.

“Of course they’re high up! Thank you.”

“Is this really all you need? There’s not very much here,” He examined the contents of the basket; only seven items. “I normally get much more.”

“Yes. I only need these things because I get take out a lot, and I’m smaller than you. I don’t need as much.”

“All right, that’s it then. Let’s check out.”

By now it was around 10:30. The store was going to close in thirty minutes. They went quickly through the checkout with Raven carrying the brunt of the bags. When they got out of the supermarket, his cellphone rang. Rena raised an eyebrow. _Who, other than Ara, would ever call at almost eleven o’clock?_ He paused, an indecipherable look on his face.

“You can take that, I can wait right here so you can have a private call if you wish. Just leave the bags on the ground.” He smiled, putting down the bags and walking away with his call. She twiddled with her hair while she watched him walk down the length of the store.

Rena paced back and forth, watching Raven as he talked on the phone. _I just wish I had gone shopping earlier. Why, oh why did you have to not pay attention to the alarm! You always wake up on time! Then again, Ara did make you stay up all night talking about how Raven is “Perfect” for you. Making you have to take a nap._ Rena had stopped paying attention to what was going on around her, so she wasn’t expecting the cold cloth on her face, knocking her out.

Once Raven was done with his call, he turned around, seeing three men drag an unconscious Rena into a black van with no license plate. He yelled and started running towards them. They panicked, but still were able to shove Rena and themselves into the van. They sped away with the groceries on the ground and a note dropped on the pavement:

 

_Raven,_

_You took mine, so now I have yours. Just try and stop us. This little lady will be fun to torture like you did to my home. You’ll never escape me. You should’ve learned your lesson with Seris. Remember Raven, this is all your fault, you shouldn’t have been in command of the Crow Mercenaries._

_-Your old pal_

Raven crumpled the note and shoved it into his pocket. _Looks like I need to talk to an old friend or two._ He glared at nothing, picking up Rena’s bags and walking home. He was going to have words with an old partner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I had to go to Arizona the weekend after I posted chapter 3. And then got struck by writers block. Then lastly didn't edit it for a week.


	5. The One That Escalates Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, I got past my writers block. I wrote this at around three a.m.

Rena awoke in darkness. She tried to scream for help but was stopped by a gag that tasted slightly of sweat. She couldn’t move her arms or legs. A man walked into the dark room. She couldn’t really see any of his features.

“Good evening Rena,” He didn’t sound natural. “I do hope you enjoy your stay.” He gave her chin a stroke and laughed. She growled and moved away as best she could.  
He laughed a little more and left her alone in the darkness.

 

…

 

“What do you mean they haven’t been doing anything?” Raven shouted into his cell phone. He was positively seething with rage. I was right there. I could do nothing to save her. It’s my fault she’s gone. 

“That’s just it, Raven,” Elesis said. “We’ve been watching all of your old buddies. None of them are doing anything suspicious.”

“That’s impossible. I know who did this.” He glared at where Rena’s bags still were.

“Great. Who?”

“Alex. He’s done this kind of thing already. He wants me to be scared, but I think I’d rather fly into a rage.”

Elesis paused. “…Shit.” Raven raised an eyebrow.

“What, Elesis? Please tell me it’s not as bad as I’m afraid it is.” Raven started pacing again.

“He’s the only one of your former accomplices that we couldn’t find. I never told you because there was still an outside chance we could find him, though he’s been off the grid for years.” 

“…What?” Raven clenched his fist, refraining from punching the wall.

“Damnit! He doesn’t even have a record. He’s completely off the books,” Raven couldn’t speak, he was so angry. “Raven, don’t do what I know you’re about to do…” All he was able to do calmly was press the end call button. He grabbed up Rena’s groceries and headed home.

 

…

 

The door opened, briefly blinding Rena. She tried to move her arm, forgetting that they were tied behind her back.

“You know, Raven’s surprisingly hard to track. You people just don’t see how hard I work to keep tabs on my enemies. Also, Rena, you’re a hard woman to kidnap.” A man with long blond hair in a braid down his back stood in the doorway.

Rena sat there and glared at him.

“Aww, now what do you have to say to me about all this?” He grinned sadistically as he removed her gag.

“Go. To. Hell. Asshole,” Rena spat at him. He took a step back, still grinning.

“Aww, you are just like Seris!” He laughed slightly. “At least she knew about Raven’s past already, but you, on the other hand…” He trailed off. Rena never dropped her glare, but her eyes betrayed her confusion.

“Let me go,” she said steadily.

“No! I have too much to tell you!” He stopped grinning, which was somehow more frightening. “But, for now I must bid you farewell. Gangs don’t run themselves!” He flicked his wrist and the door opened. He walked out, leaving her without her gag on.

 

…

 

The weird thing about suiting up again, Raven thought, was that it was against his old crew. He was going to head out to his old gang’s headquarters when someone knocked on his door.

“What?” He opened the door slightly, to see one of Elesis’ fellow officers there.

“Good Afternoon, Raven. I’m Chung.” He stood at attention.

“Why are you here?”

“Elesis asked me to provide backup to you if you do something stupid. Her words.” He smiled at Raven.

“I don’t need backup.” Raven tried to shut the door in his face.

“I am a world renowned sniper. You wouldn’t even know I was there,” Chung paused, moving his foot in to keep the door open. “Also, Rena is a wonderful person. My girlfriend would kill me if I didn’t try to help in any way I can.” He quirked another smile. Raven shrugged.

“Fine. You need to be my lookout. If anyone in there tries to get behind us, you threaten them by training your gun on them. You are going to have to kill at least one man today. I need to know that you are prepared to do that.”

“Raven, I am former Military. I don’t have any problems with killing a man.”

“Good.” Raven finally left his apartment. Chung followed him silently.

 

…

 

After what felt like four days, Rena was ready to act. She had finally been able to sit up. From the random visits of the braided man she could pinpoint how many people there were in her prison. He opened the door wide enough for her to see people coming and going. Braided man came in at what she calculated to be about as early as 9:30 p.m. to as late as 1:00 a.m. She knew when the guards switched positions. She had even started to figure out a plan to get out of this hell hole. She wasn’t going to just roll over and wait to be saved.

She bit into the duct tape tying her legs together. It might have left a bad taste in her mouth, but she still bit it. After a few nibbles it ripped. She ripped the rest just by pulling apart her legs.

Rena brought her legs up to her chest, kicking off the duct tape that kept her arms from moving. Standing up and popping all her joints, she waited crouched by the door for the person with her lunch.

She leaped on his back and choked him out silently, and lowered him to the ground. Looting the keys from his belt, and his knife, she opened up her door again.  
The guards looked warily into the room. One got stuck in the leg with the knife, while the other was taken out with several swift kicks to the groin, torso, and head. She knocked out the other with a boot to the head.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Rena growled, grabbing the knife out of the one’s leg and stealing his knife as well.

…

“They run operations out of this warehouse,” Raven said, indicating the one right in front of them. “Hopefully we can just walk in and get information and walk out. But I don’t see that happening. The best scenario is that we only kill a few of them, and escape with what we needed to know.” 

Chung nodded, watching the warehouse.“There’s a ladder up to that window. I can snipe anyone from there.”

“That’s probably best. They wouldn’t like to meet a new player. I’ll make this signal,” He held up his closed fist. “When you need to shoot whoever is behind me. And this,” He held up an open hand, “when you need to hold.”

“Got it. Ready?” Chung got into a runner’s stance.

“Go get up to the window. I’ll go in when you’re ready.”

Quickly getting into position, Chung motioned for Raven to move in.

Raven sighed as he got up. He walked calmly up to the doors, and kicked them open.

“Good evening, assholes! Did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! That's a thing that happened. Can't wait to finish the next one, there should be only a few more chapters left. :D Maybe three.


	6. The Not Quite Last one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff picks up after I've been gone for a year. Please don't hurt me. Oh my Maker it's a very short chapter.

"Hello assholes! Did you miss me?"

Immediately all the guns were pointed at Raven. He didn't seem to mind. The man at the center of the room glared at unwelcome visitor.

"Raven." He said, standing from the seat that Raven remembered moving in for him.

"Sleshu." Raven replied, moving towards him. Sleshu started to approach him as well.

"You shouldn't be here. Alex won't be happy." At that, Raven grinned, it wasn't a happy grin, instead quite a sadistic one.

"Oh Alex won't be happy?! How about me not being happy as you stole my Rena from right in front of me?!" Raven's pace had quickened and Sleshu was starting to back away. He almost tripped on his chair but steadied himself with the arm rests. Raven was now in his face, growling.

"Tell me where she is."

...

Rena peeked out from the hatch, her suspicions about being held in an actual hole confirmed. She spotted at least twenty people in the next room. She wouldn't be able to get out that way, except that that was the only way out.

She held back a sigh. This was not going to go well. She made to burst out of the hole when she saw the entrance doors burst open. Raven came walking in, wearing a weird looking prosthetic that looked more like a weapon than just an actual arm. Her heart did a strange flutter when she saw him. She was so relieved when she saw him she didn't hear someone come up behind her. Her arms were bound in a strong grip.

"You must be so relieved to see him!" Alex said from behind her. Rena snarled. "I was hoping you'd stay a little longer." He tried pulling her back. Rena decide to fight and not be that damsel that needed saving. She kicked him with probably the strongest back kick she had ever done to anyone.

It landed straight on his rather small nether region and his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He released Rena and she ran up and through the hatch.

…

Sleshu had been avoiding his question. Raven was getting angrier and angrier. He knew Chung was just waiting to shoot someone and he was just about to order him to start shooting. Then there was a bang coming from the back of the warehouse. Raven poised his arm, just about ready to kill the next person that moved, he was currently aimed at Sleshu. Sleshu looked in panic towards the back.

Rena ran from the back and straight at Raven, throwing a knife behind her as she did so. Raven didn't see why until her knife connected with a furious Alex. Raven growled and pulled Rena to him. He made the signal then pointed at Alex. A single shot rang out and a hole appeared in Alex's chest. He fell Raven turned to Sleshu, still holding tightly to Rena, who's grip was just as tight on him.

"I suggest you get the hell out." He said in a low growl. He took Rena and started to walk towards the door. He heard laughing from behind him.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Alex said from behind them. Raven grimaced, and in one swoop he turned and fired something from his arm. It hit Alex quite preciously and he fell once again. He took Rena's hand in his.

"You might want to start running." He said quietly. She burst into a run and pulled Raven with her.

Chaos erupted. Rena and Raven were running through soldiers and both killed at least one of them before they reached the door. Chung had been taken shots at anyone getting close to them and several at Sleshu, who had started coming after them.

As soon as they reached the door they barreled through it. Chung saw them do this and slid down the ladder to meet them. He looked back and forth between the door and them. Rena and Raven were both heaving breaths.

"Might I suggest we keep running?" Chung said, "They're still following us." Raven nodded and took Rena's hand again, all of them running towards the car they had arrived in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a year. I apologize for not updating for so long. I'm back for as long as possible, but school might get my goat again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always nice. Tips are wonderful. This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful sister, Lighthawke, and my other beautiful sister Twilighthawke. Lighty Edited and Twilly inspired me. Thank you Lighty for taking my horrid writing skills and making them into something beautiful. :)


End file.
